Growing Pains
by Winter's Girl 2015
Summary: Growing up is never easy. For Thea of the Dúnedain, daughter of Arathorn and Gilraen, it was even less so. Fostered in Lothlórien, she struggles to find her place among the race of elves as well as her place within her new family. But can she overcome the scars left behind by her mother's hate and her father's death? That still remains to be seen.


**A/n: Happy Friday Everyone! So, I thought that there was no better way to start this story than on everyone's favorite day. **

**This is my first Lord of the Rings story. My plans for it are a little expansive and I'm still trying to figure out the best ways to write it. However, I truly, truly hope that everyone who reads these words enjoys them as much as I am enjoying writing them. This plot idea had been swimming in my head for a while now and it feels good to get it down…finally! I must ask however, that if you are going to criticize, at least keep it constructive. I absolutely abhor people who write flames just to be hurtful. There's really no need for that. **

**I will readily admit that my punctuation is not the best in the world. I drop commas here and there and sometimes don't catch my misspellings, for that I apologize. I will do my absolute best to edit my chapters to the fullest extent, that is my promise to you readers and I take my promises seriously! **

**However, I am sure that you are all tired of my ramblings, so without further ado, I give you Chapter 1. Enjoy! **

Laughter. Music. Dancing. Cardolon had not seen a celebration this great in many years, not since the birth of the Chieftain, Arathorn II. Today they celebrated the birth of his first-born. A little girl he had named Thea. She was born in the warm June night amidst a rainstorm. Iston, the captain of the guard, seemed to think it was a sign of good fortune. Word had spread quickly, the heir of Isildur was here. So the celebrations had begun and they continued for days.

Inside their home Arathorn and Gilraen sat and welcomed the merrymakers.

"Such a lovely child." Nanny, the seamstress, had cooed while making faces to the child who only stared up at her with curious blue eyes.

Arathorn smiled proudly. He reached down and ran his calloused hand over the child's small head. "Indeed, she has not cried once." Gilraen touched her husband's shoulder and the two met eyes and smiled warmly to each other, taking pride in their accomplishment. The baby in Arathorn's arms let out a gurgle that had the entire room awing.

The crowds parted as two new comers entered the house. Iston approached his lord, beside him stood his young son, Aramir. "My lord," He bowed his head. Arathorn let out a booming laughter and passed Thea to his wife. He stepped down from his throne and embraced his dearest friend.

"There is no need for that." He grinned, knocking their foreheads together in brotherly affection. "Come, meet my daughter." Iston followed, his son watching the child warily. Iston took Thea from Gilraen and smiled down at the child.

"What a beauty she will be." He sighed softly with a smile. His eyes flickered up to meet Gilraen's who was watching the two carefully. "May one day be more beautiful than you, Gilly!" Iston and Arathorn laughed deeply. Neither saw the look that flashed over Gilraen's face. Instead, Iston beckoned to Aramir. The boy was almost five years old now and everyday looked more and more like his father, but he did not have his father's courage, not just yet and so he approached the babe with great caution. Thea's eyes locked on his almost instantly and Aramir froze in his movements, almost as if the child had commanded him to stop. They stared at each other from a long time, neither moving. Arathorn and Iston glanced at each other.

Very carefully, Aramir raised his finger and touched the babe's dark locks. The moment he touched her, Thea broke into happy giggle, grabbing onto Aramir's finger and holding it in her tight little grasp. "I dare say that they like each other." Arathorn whispered to his companion.

"Indeed, it would appear so."

"Would you like to hold him, lad?" Arathorn asked the boy. Aramir stared up at his lord with wide, fearful eyes.

"Can I? I won't break it?" He fearfully asked.

"No son," Iston assured. "These things are made sturdy." Arathorn directed the boy to sit in his chair and carefully Iston handed him the babe, showing him how to hold her head up. After they were sure that Aramir could handle holding her, the two men turned to discuss patrolling on the borders.

"I could have sworn I saw an orc pack." Iston said, crossing his arms and scowling at the idea of those fowl creatures on their land. "I think we should increase the watch. The dwarves have been antsy to. There is even talk of them wishing to set up trade with us."

"Talk is talk, Iston." Arathorn said, keeping one eye on Aramir and Thea. "They have been saying that since my father was still alive and I have not heard a thing since. Now, about the borders-"

"Ugh!" Both men turned at the sound of Aramir's disgusted cry. He sat there with Thea who was grinning like a mad man. His tunic was covered in vomit. Arathorn couldn't have been more proud of his little girl.

* * *

Four Years Later

"Ma! Ma!" Thea ran through the house of the Chieftain, searching from Gilraen. The women in question was sitting at her weaving bench, humming a happy tune. The tune and her happy disposition disappeared at the sound of her daughter voice. "Ma, look what I caught!" Gilraen shirked at the sight of the bull frog, almost the size of Thea's head, clasped in the child's little hands. "I named him Finnly!" She cried happily. The frog choose that exact moment to hop out of Thea's grasp. Once again a cry of horror escaped Gilraen as she pulled her skirts up and stood on her stool. Thea, who didn't seem to notice her mother's evident fright, chased after the reptile occasionally calling him like a dog, "Here Finnly, come on boy!" She clicked her tongue and held out her fingers.

She had spotted the toad in the corner, staring at fly. She was just about ready reach for him when a pair sewing sheers were slammed through the frog's little green back. "FINNLY!" Thea cried, reaching for him. Her hands never made it as her ma, the murderer, grasped Thea's upper arms and pulled her up, shaking the child just a bit.

Fat tears were running down her cubby cheeks and she cried out for her lost friend. Gilraen shook her again, this time snapping her head up so that their eyes met. "You are never, NEVER to go near one of those things again!" She ordered.

Thea choose not to listen, thrashing against her mother's hold and crying out over and over, "You killed him! You killed him!"

Arathorn and Iston choose that very moment to make their appearance, standing in the doorway was Thea's nanny, Nash who watched the scene with abject horror, her hands clasped over her mouth in shock.

"Gilraen!" Arathorn cried, marching into the room and grabbing her elbow. His wife froze in her scolding. Thea took the moment to break free of her mother's grasp. She slammed her foot as hard as she could on her mother's and glared with more fury than a dragon who had been robbed. The tears remained but they were no longer out of grief. "Thea!" The girl did not waver. She ground her teeth together and her fists clenched.

Iston entered the room and retrieved the broken body of the bull frog that Thea had cherished so. "Did you have to kill it, Gilly?" He sighed.

"Iston, take Thea away from here. Gilraen and I need to discuss some things."

Iston nodded. He approached Thea cautiously, "Come on, lass. You're friend here deserves a proper burial." The mention on the frog drew Thea's attention away from her mother. She turned and her teary eyes locked on Finnly. She held out her hand and Iston slide the creature back into her grasp. Iston scooped Thea off the ground and made to leave the room. Nash followed the pair.

"What in the name of Valar is wrong with you, Gilraen!?" Arathorn hissed the moment Thea and Iston were out of sight. Gilraen huffed impertinently and sat back down on her weaving stool. "You used to love her so much, what has made you turn so cold towards our daughter?"

"I am being her mother, Arathorn. One of us must discipline her."

"By killing the thing she calls a friend."

"That was a disease ridden vermin. It has no place within a child's grasp." She huffed.

"So you killed it!?" Arathorn cried, weaving his fingers through his hair and yanking in frustration. "Valar Gilraen, what happened to the adventurous little girl that I married?"

"She grew up." Arathorn turned his back on her, walking to the window where he could see Aramir, consoling the girl as Iston dug a shallow grave for the creature in the graveyard. Gilraen stood and wrapped her arms around her husband's waist, lying her head on his back between his shoulder blades. "There is another reason I did not want her to have that thing in this house." She spoke softly, gently, attempting to drain the anger from the conversation.

"Oh?" Arathorn asked tiredly.

"Yes, I did not want it near the babe." It took a few moments before Arathorn fully processed what she had said. Slowly, he turned and looked at her with wide eye.

"You mean-" He began, his eyes drifting to her stomach.

"Yes," Gilraen grinned, taking his face in her hands before kissing him deeply. "You're going to have a son, Arathorn."

Arathorn let out a cry of joy, picking her up and spinning her around in happiness. "A son! Oh the Valar blesses us!" Gilraen just laughed.

Outside, sitting by the makeshift grave, Thea and Aramir watched her parents. "What does this mean, Ari?" Thea asked.

"It means that you're going to have a little brother, Thea." He smiled as gently as he could. Behind them Iston stood and watched the couple with a deep frown. They had both all but forgotten the little bull frog that now dwelled in the ground.

**So be honest, how was it? I know, Gilraen is a complete and utter b*tch. She's not supposed to be a good person. When I was writing this I kept thinking back to when I was little and was being scolded by my own mother for keeping a frog captive, but nothing as horrible as this! Please let me know you thoughts. **


End file.
